Better Than Revenge
by Jessica682
Summary: first song fic. R&R thanks Rated T just in case
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I sadly do notown anythin about Harry Potter or the song "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Two months. That's how long it has been since I have been with Draco Malfoy. Why? Because that slut Pansy Parkinson stole him right out from below me. Now she's going to pay.

You may be asking how this happened. Well Draco and I were dating for a year before she stuck her pug-like face in the matter. It started his 6th year, my 5th year. I was distraught because I had seen Dean Thomas making out with none other than Lavender Brown. I was running through the corridors, not being able to tell where I was going and suddenly ran in to someone. Guess it yet? Yep, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Him being him was angry as I had "dirtied his robes with my filth."

"Why are you running anyway? I should dock points from you." I rolled my eyes.

"If you must know Malfoy, D-Dean cheated on me." I started sobbing again, harder this time. Malfoy didn't know what to do, so him picked me up, (literally! I'm not making this up,) and took me to the Slytherin common room. Why? I had no idea, I was just grateful he didn't mock me, or be his normal self.

He walked through their common room – still carrying me! I don't think he trusted me to walk – when _she _stopped him.

"Drakkie!" She shrieked. Think she noticed me? I do too. "What are you doing with _her_? And bringing her here? What were you thinking?" I moved in his arms, burying my head in his chest.

"Oh lay off Parkinson. He's just being nice. Can't you see her tears? You would think you'd want him to be so kind." Daphne drawled. Yes, Daphne Green grass was defending me. Why? I have no idea, I never questioned it.

"Well yes, but not to _her_! She doesn't deserve it! She's a bloody blood traitor, in case you all forgot." I was finally done with this. I jumped out of Draco – I mean Malfoy's arms.

"Fine. I'm gone." With that, I walked out of the common room, ignoring all voices calling to me. Okay, the _voice_ calling me. Unfortunately, that voice caught up to me.

"Weasley where are you going? You are in no state to go wandering the halls by yourself."

"Why do you care Malfoy? I'm a blood traitor, we're enemies. Leave me alone." I walked away, but suddenly turned back.

"Why _do_ you care?" I asked curiously. He hesitated.

"I don't. I'm just trying to do my job and keep the halls clear from vermin like you." He mustered out.

"Yea, sure. Goodnight Malfoy. And thanks." I added and walked away but not before hearing a soft "goodnight Ginny" from him.

I walked into the common room to see Dean waiting for me, and I sighed.

"Ginny! Finally! Where have you been? I tried to follow you after you ran off but you disappeared." He sounded worried. Too bad I didn't care.

"It doesn't matter where I've been." I said starting to walk up the stairs before stopping and turning back toward him.

"Oh and Dean," he turned to look at me, "I really hope Lavender was worth it, because if you haven't figured it out, we are soooo over." I walked up the stairs and snuggled up in my warm bed and dreamed of Draco.

The next morning was not much better. One of the Slytherins, I'm just gonna guess Pansy, made up a rumor how I ran into Malfoy's bed after I found out Dean was cheating on me. The rumor says that I gave Malfoy a love potion to get in bed with him. Well, certain people believed that, (hint, hint Ron.) Yes, my brother. Well my brother who was closest to me in age. And let's just say, this matter did not roll over with him.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU SLEPT WITH DRACO MALFOY?" He shouted as soon as I walked down to the common room. I rolled my eyes.

"No! But say it louder, I don't think Charlie in _Romania_ heard you." I sarcastically replied. He ignored this.

"That's not what everyone's saying! Their all saying your a slut!" He bellowed.

"Do you think that?" I questioned.

"YES!" He shrieked. I was shocked. My own brother called me a slut. He then realized what he said and tried to take it back. I shook my head and walked down to the Great Hall.

There, I heard the whispers. I smirked when I saw Draco sitting with his friends, arguing with Pansy, and walked over there.

"Hi Draco." I smiled as I sat next to him. I leaned toward his amused face. "Have you heard the rumor about us?" I asked.

"Yes, Pansy and I were just discussing that matter." He replied icily.

"Draco, may I speak to you a moment, alone?" I asked quietly. He nodded and we both stood up and left the Great Hall. When we were sure we were alone I turned to him.

"Draco, what if we make this rumor true?" He gave me an odd look. "Some what true. What if we say we're going out?"

"Weasel, what do you mean?" He asked.

"What if we say we're dating without really dating? It might get Pansy off your back, and it will get Dean off my back. It's a win-win for both of us right?" I nervously looked at him. His face was unreadable to me.

"Are you crazy Weasley? Why would I ever even pretend to date you?" He suddenly exclaimed. I cringed inside.

"Fine, let Pansy hang all over you all the time." I snapped at him. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Fine. But this is only pretend got it?" I nodded feverishly. He let go and walked away leaving me dumbfounded.

If only he'd known that it was so, so real.

I never meant for it to happen. Yet as time went on, Draco and I got closer. We had to keep up the whole "dating" thing so at meals I sat at the Slytherin table, (he refused to sit at Gryffindor! And I'm not well liked at the Slytherin table; hint hint Pansy,) and after we would leave together.

Some nights we would go our separate ways, others we would also go to the lake and sit at the edge were the sand meets the dark water, the water just barely missing our toes, him leaning on a tree, me leaning on his chest. After a few times of this, the spot was deemed our own. Seriously. Draco put a force field around it so no one but us could sit there.

Some nights, when it was too cold to go out to our spot and we were too lazy to put a warming charm around us, we went to the room of requirements. There we had a nice, warm fireplace, a amazingly comfy couch and butterbeer! Also, this is were we knew we could talk about anything. Inside these for walls were secrets no one knew.

"My father doesn't really hate mud bloods – muggleborns." Draco confided to me one night.

"Then why –"

"Being a death eater? He was scared. For as long as he grew up, his father hated muggles and muggle borns. When You-Know-Who came to power, my grand-father jumped at the chance. My father was forced at his seventeenth birthday." I stared at him shocked. The man who once tried to murder me was not evil, just frightened.

"Draco, will you be forced to take the dark mark when you turn seventeen?" I asked looking at the ground. I was afraid to see the answer in his eyes.

"No," he finally replied. Relief washed through my body until his next words, "I already am one."

"Why?" He stared at me, almost in disbelief?

"I was forced! The Dark Lord commanded it. And now I have a task I need to work on. Goodnight Ginny." With that he left, leaving me in his wake.

A task? What could he have to do? But it was right then and there I realized death eater or not, I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

I jumped up, determined to follow him, but when I got out, he was gone. I cursed quietly to myself. _Damn you Slytherin Prince_!I thought to myself. I started running down the hall, when I heard the room of requirements open. I turned and saw Draco enter the room.

"What are you up to?" I whispered to myself.

I tip-toed back and paced back and forth 3 times.

_I need the place where Draco is working on his task. _I thought. I heard the door appear and smiled. I walked in as quietly as I could and suddenly hid as I saw Draco. He was in front of a big box type thing. He was muttering angrily to himself and kicked the box. It had to have been metal because he grabbed his toe jumping up and down.

Draco was not himself. In the few minutes I have seen him, his hair when from neat and precise to messed up. Hair was all over the place and his face was truly distressed. He looked up and I quickly ducked down. When I finally was sure he wouldn't see me, I looked back over to where I last saw him, but he was gone.

"How did you get in here?" I shivered as the voice asked me hardly.

"I asked for the room in which your were doing your task." I answered truthfully. He grabbed my arm roughly and led me to the door.

"You need to leave. This isn't safe for you. Tomorrow morning we'll pretend break up and then Potter will comfort you. Stay with him Ginny, he can protect you." He was rambling this and I looked up at him shocked.

"What? Draco what do you mean?" I tried looking into his silver eyes but he wouldn't meet my brown ones. "Draco, what do you mean?" I asked sternly. He looked down at me and those damn butterflies started.

"I'm dangerous. Even if we aren't really dating, you could get hurt if we continue with this plan. I'm sorry, I can't be your friend anymore." My heart broke, and tears threatened to break-through but I willed them back.

"Then why wait till tomorrow to pretend break up now?' With that I turned and ran off, Draco not stopped me, not even trying.

The tears were now running down my face, and as I got to the Gryffindor common room, I knew I must look horrible. I looked around the common room and saw the familiar busy hair.

"Hermione." I cried out, my voice breaking. She turned and I just collapsed right there, crying on the common room floor, Hermione over me voicing concern, and Ron and Harry planning Draco's death. I cried until I fell asleep and when I awoke the next morning, I was in my bed. I wondered how I got there, but really didn't care. I walked into the bathroom and washed my tear stained face as best as I could, then got ready for the day.

Going down to breakfast was not something I was prepared for. I sat with Hermione for the first time in what felt like forever, and looked over at the Slytherin table. I looked for Draco and saw him acting as if nothing had happened. I strained to hear what he was saying and realized he was boasting about shagging me and dumping me. Even though I knew it wasn't true, I could feel more tears in my eyes. _Damn you Draco! Because of you, I have done more crying now than in my whole life!_ I thought to myself. I got up suddenly and walked briskly out. I heard footsteps behind me and when I looked back, I was shocked to see Draco standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I sneered. Spend enough time with someone, you start acting like them.

"Gin, I never meant for you to hate me! I just – I care about you too much for you to get hurt because of me."

"How would I get hurt D–Malfoy? Explain it to me!" I was shouting now, not caring. He came closer.

"You could get killed! You almost did second year, remember?" I shivered at this. "That was only because you were Potter's best friend's sister. What if _he _found out about of fake relationship? We'd both get killed." He tried to reason but I wasn't listening.

"I don't care!" And then I did something that was never done before, I kissed him.

Even though we pretended to date for so long, we were very carefully not to get too touchy feely. But now I had crossed that line, and I was in heaven. At first Draco had tried to resist but I wouldn't let him, so he finally melted into the kiss. This went on for who knows how long until Draco pulled away just enough that I could still feel his breath on my lips.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He said to me softly.

"So have I." I agreed. "But what now?" He sighed.

"Ginny, this is going to be hard. When the Dark Lord finds out–"

"Then we'll figure out how to handle it then." I finished. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, searching me eyes. I sighed dramatically.

"Yes! Draco, I can't not be with you." He kissed me hard.

Romantic, isn't it?

Well, that was only the beginning.

* * *

**Please R&R. his is my first multi-chapter story I've put on here. Thanks :)**


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not live in Scotland, nor do I sing so I must not be Taylor Swift or J.K. Rowling.

So you'll probably thinking, what happened when he almost kill Dumbledore. Well, I saw him coming down, he was shaking, being led by Severus Snape who looked as confident as ever.

"Draco! What happened?" But he never answered, just kept walking. It was only later that I found out from Harry what had happened. Draco did not kill Dumbledore, Snape did. That still didn't tell me why Draco ignored me, so I sent him an owl.

_Draco,_

_ Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since that night. What happened up there, that you were all shaken up? Why didn't you answer me? Please, just owl me, at least saying that your alright._

_ Your forever,_

_ Ginny._

Two weeks. I waited two weeks for a letter. I started to think Voldemort had killed him, but the morning of my brother's wedding, I got my answer.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_ I'm sorry it took so long. I picked up the quill so many times, but could never find the right words. Even now as I write this, I know this isn't good enough, but it will have to do, as I must warn you. Tonight, You-Know-Who will take down the Minister and then, come after your family. I strongly protest you going to the wedding, but I have no way to stop you. I will be waiting though. At the top of the hill, where Loony lives, I will wait until I see the Death Eaters come, and I will come for you. As long as I'm there, you wont get hurt._

_ I know I hurt you Ginny and for that I am sorry. That night, I couldn't stand to look at you. In my eyes, I was a killer. I did not kill Dumbledore myself, but I just stood there and watched as Snape did it. I never wrote to you, because I truly had no idea how you felt about me. I was scared you had lost hope in me and gone off with Potter._

_ On that note, if in these past weeks, if you have gotten "close" to Potter, then just say it and I will never bother you again. At least Potter can give you something I cannot; a future. A future where you wont be hated in society. Well that is if Potter actually wins against You-Know-Who._

_ Ah, you must be wondering why I keep calling him that. Well he has put a hi-jinx lets call it, on his name. If anyone speaks or even writes it, then death eaters will show up immediately to kill you._

_ Please don't do anything stupid tonight. I will see you when the Minister falls._

_ Draco._

I gasped, reading the letter. I scrambled to hide the letter as my door opened to Harry Potter standing there.

"Hey Gin, your mom told me to come get you for breakfast." Harry stated , not looking in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right down." I smiled softly, looking down. I felt him hesitate then heard him walk down the stairs. I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

All through breakfast, getting ready, and even walking down the aisle questions ran through my head. I couldn't concentrate and heard no one. _Why didn't he warn me sooner? How could he think I could be invovled with Harry? How can he think he can't give me a future? How can he think I would care about that? What does he mean not do anything stupid?_ All these questions angered me. Especially the last one. Did he not trust me? What is "stupid" to him?

The wedding went on without a hitch. Until a silver lynx landed in the middle of the dance floor. Before it even opened its mouth, I knew what had happened.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._" panic arose. Screams came from every direction. People were running around me, but my mind went blank. Cracks could be heard from every directions. I was numb and rooted to the spot. Death Eaters and regular Ministry officials swarmed around everywhere. Someone pulled me, moving me into the house. I looked up, hope rising in me, wishing to see the platinum blonde hair, but instead I saw Fred, looking stricken.

"Gin are you okay? What happened? Why weren't you moving? I had to practically drag you to get here!" He rambled, but my mind was somewhere else. The gnawing feeling came.

_He lied. _A voice in my head stated.

No, he just got delayed.

_He's not coming._

Your wrong!

_I'm you, so I'm right. Admit it._

Never! Why would he lie to me?

_He doesn't care about you._

He does.

_Admit it, he doesn't care about you what so ever. He never did._

He did! He loved me!

_He lied about loving you._

Shut up!

"Gin? Ginny? Hello?" I shook out of my daze to see my mother and father towering over me.

"What? What's going on?" That's when my mind went into panic mode.

"Gin, the death eaters crashed the wedding. Luckily everyone's safe but..." My mother trailed off, worry in her voice.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron are gone. They disapperated somewhere. We don't know where they are but hopefully they're safe." My father finished.

Thought ran through my head. But somehow the grief never hit me as hard as I thought it would. Later, after finally escaping my family to "get some sleep" I stood in my room looking out the window. I was truly scared, my brother, the only I was closest to, was missing. Out saving the world. While I was stuck alone in a house pretending everything was normal. Pretending that my brother and Hermione, my best friend, and Harry were out risking their lives after all we've done to keep them safe. Pretending that the war hadn't affected my life so much in the past, even though it was just starting. Pretending that Voldemort did not hold all power now by killing just one more person. Pretending my heart wasn't breaking since the moment I knew Draco wasn't coming.

Draco. My thought instantly shifted to him. To how his eyes just barely twinkled when he was happy and that only I could see that. To how he fakes smiled all the time that when a real one comes out, it truly lights everything around it. To how even now that he had completely deserted me, I was in love with him.

Questions entered my mind. Why didn't he come?

_Maybe he found someone else._

Like who?

_Someone who wasn't a blood traitor._

Oh yeah, because that really narrows it down.

_Hey don't blame me for not knowing the answer. After all–_

Yeah, yeah, your me.

_See? Now your seeing some sense._

Oh go away!

I shook my head trying to get the voice in my head to go away.

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. The Train Ride

**Hello readers! Wow...sorry for the no update. I would try and make excuses but honestly I'm just a procrastinating writer. But I want to thank _peacefeet_18, jackieleanne, _and a big thanks to _harrypotteraddict101 _who's review got me to start writing again :)**

**Disclaimer No I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione would not end up with Ron, and Blaise would be talked about _wayyy _more.**

* * *

The next month went by slowly. We heard nothing for Harry, Ron or Hermione and while I was worried for my brother, I was also worried for Draco. For the past three weeks I constantly sent him letters, but none were returned. I had finally given up hope, my silver lining being that I would see him soon and everything would go back to as normal as it could be for us. After saying goodbye to mum, dad, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur and promising to write often and be safe, I got on the train with Neville and Luna.

"They aren't coming, are they?" Neville asked once we found our own compartment. I shook my head sadly.

"They've been gone since the wedding. Haven't heard anything, but I suppose that's good right? They haven't been caught.." I trailed off, looking at my two best friends, hope clear in my eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Ginny. Daddy says that with the Quibbler and the nargles on their side, they'll be sure to win this war." Luna said with her usual dreaminess. I smiled softly at her, hoping she was right.

"Oh looky here! Three blood traitors. You mournin' the loss of you dear friends?" A voice cackled from the door. I looked up and saw Pansy standing there with none other than both Greengrass's. Daphne looked at me before giving me a 'I'm sorry' look and Astoria darted her eyes towards Neville.

"What do you want pug?" I asked, the venom in my voice startling her before she quickly put up an unreadable face.

"Just wondering if you know where the loser trio is. Dead yet?" She asked. Before I could hit her a cold voice interrupted.

"Now Weaslette, you wouldn't want to do that. Trust me." He ended with a sneer. My mouth dropped before I could stop it.

"D – Malfoy." I said coldly. My brown orbs were the only part of my body I allowed to show emotion. I stared at him silently begging for this to be a dream. "Why wouldn't I want to hurt that _thing_?" I asked. My hand twitched and I knew instantly that he knew I would curse him if need be.

"You'll have me to deal with." He stepped right in my face, allowing me to assess him. The month did not seem to do Draco good as he looked paler than ever. He usual gray eyes were dulled and had no emotion to them. We stayed there, staring at each other, only seeing each other. Time passed but neither of us knew how long.

"_Drak_-kie!" I winced, the pug's voice hurting my ears. Draco turned his gaze from me and looked at Pansy with an annoyed look.

"What?" He asked coldly. I could tell Pansy thought so also, but she shrugged it off.

"We need to get to the prefect meeting." She said, draping herself over him. I was shocked when he didn't push her away and looked to Daphne who gave me the tiniest of nods.

"Wow Malfoy, when did you get _that_ desperate?" I asked. Draco turned back to look at me with the coldest look I've ever seen, making me step back.

"Around the end of the summer, Weaslette." He sneered.

* * *

**Please review. Especially if any of you have ideas to make this better. I'm kind of stuck right now.**


	4. The Plan

**Hey guys. I was trying for 5 pages, but I got so stuck. So it's only 3 pages, but it is my longest chapter! Yay! I'm glad people like this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR I would not be writing Draco/Ginny.**

* * *

I glared back, daring him to say it was my fault.

"I obviously have no idea what your talking about." I spat out.

"Don't play that trick Ginny." He stepped closer so only I could hear. "I came for you. Where were you?" He asked coldly.

"You came for me? Really? I don't think so. I was at the wedding with my family when death eaters crashed the party. I looked everywhere for you. You. Weren't. There." I whispered harshly. He stepped back, and I looked into his eyes. Shock and confusion played around, until he blocked me out.

Draco's POV:

I stared at Ginny confused. Was it possible we missed each other in chaos? _No, _I scolded myself, _this is _her _fault! _I brought a sneer to my face.

"How's your boyfriend Saint Potter? Run away now that old Dumbledore's dead?" I smirked as her face fall. _This is how it's supposed to be._ I reminded myself. I felt Astoria and Daphne sending glares at my back but I ignored them. Pansy was bouncing next to me, and I tried not to push her away in disgust.

Ginny's POV:

My face fell at Draco's words. Did he really not know me at all? Before I knew what was happening, there was a flash from my wand and Draco suddenly appeared with boogies flying around, attacking him. When I finally made them disappear, I stepped toward Draco.

"Don't. You. Dare. At least Harry isn't a coward like a certain ferret I know." I sneered at him. Draco glared, but I didn't back down.

"I am not a coward." He scowled.

"Really? So what happened Malfoy? Forget to take off your Death Eaters mask when you came?" I knew it was low but the words came before I could stop them.

"I am _not _a death eater by choice. I thought you knew that better than anyone," he sneered. He turned to Pansy, Daphne and Astoria. "Let's go." He demanded. Pansy followed him out willingly but Daphne and Astoria stayed.

"I am _so _sorry! I tried to stop him but that pug kept pressuring him. Ginny I need to tell you something. Sit down." Daphne said. I sat down, Daphne sliding gracefully down next to me and Astoria slipping next to Neville.

"What is it?" I asked, desperate to know what had happened to the Draco I knew.

"Pansy convinced her father that she is to be married to Draco. The Malfoy's had no choice but to agree so Pansy has spent the whole summer there. Draco wrote you the letter but before the wedding, Pansy oblivated part of his memory making him think he went to the wedding but you weren't there, making it your fault." Daphne explained. I felt my jaw drop then my face turn into a evil smirk.

"She just erased that night? She didn't erase my relationship with Draco?" I asked, a plan forming into my head.

"No, why?" Astoria piped up. My smirk grew, causing Daphne to lean away from me.

"How would you like to help me with a little plan of teasing Draco?" My eyes were full of mischief. Daphne smiled wickedly.

"What do you need?" She asked. I smiled wickedly.

It took a few weeks for the plan to come together, with everyone in a different house. Luna immediately offered to help, and Neville was coaxed into helping by Astoria. We tried meeting in the Room of Requirements but it was hard setting up when everyone was available. Another problem was the Carrows. While Neville was someone they loved to target, so was Luna and Ginny, all for being 'blood-traitors'. A week after school had started, the group was hiding in the Room of Requirements. The room had taken two appearances. One half was designed as if it was a salon, allowing the girls to pamper Ginny to see how to best make her stand out. The other half was more of a 'man cave' designed by Neville who used his side to practice spells. In the middle, separating the sides stood a long couch for them all to sit when having meetings.

"Okay so how do you suppose we go about creating more times for us to meet up?" Astoria asked. She was currently dressed in a muggle dress of Ginny's as being seen dress in muggle clothing would be too dangerous for the Slytherin. Ginny bit her lip.

"Well I have one way, but it's very advanced. Neville, do you remember the Protean charm Hermione used for the DA coins?" Ginny asked shaking Neville from staring at Astoria, who giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah but Gin, that's NEWTs level magic. I doubt I would be able to do it now." He said looking apologetic. Ginny turned to Daphne.

"Have you ever heard of it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I think I could do it. But I would need a coin or whatever it is you want me to use to duplicate that then..." Ginny nodded then tuned the girl out. She reminded Ginny of Hermione with her vast knowledge and tendency to go on about things. It hurt Ginny to think of her bushy-haired friend, hoping she was alright.

Daphne finished talking, and looked at Ginny. She smiled sadly at the far off look she had. "Ginny..." She spoke softly to ease the younger girl from her thoughts. Ginny shook her head, trying to dismiss her worry and looked at the Slytherin.

"Could you make these into a four-way notebook?" Ginny asked taking out a plain notebook. "That way we could talk to each other without anyone knowing?" Ginny knew she was asking a lot but could not help it. She wanted her Draco back.

"Yeah. Just give me a few days?" Daphne asked. Ginny nodded, her mind already somewhere else.

* * *

**Okay guys, can you help me? Leave me a review with what YOU think should happen next? **


End file.
